Vehicle seats generally include a reclining mechanism for selective adjustment of the angular position of the seat back relative to the seat, allowing a user to recline or incline the seat back. Manually operated reclining mechanisms generally have a locked position, in which the seat back cannot pivot, and an unlocked position, in which the seat back can be pivoted. A user manually pulls a handle or lever that is operably coupled to the reclining mechanism to unlock it, allowing adjustment of the seat back position. Releasing the lever relocks the reclining mechanism, thus retaining the seat back in the adjusted position.